lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzubub Ezzier
Beelzubub Ezzier is a devil and the current Gehenna of Gluttony. Appearance : Beelzubub takes the form of a tall and thin adult male human with some visible demonic qualites. He has small, bull-like horns on the sides of his head along with elongated ears like an elf's. His hair is electric blue and cut in a mohawk. He has two eyebrow piercings on his right eyebrow and a bridge piercing. His claws are dark indigo and his eyes are red with six dots for pupils and black sclera. His usual attire is a suit. Personality : Beelzubub is manipulative and impulsive. He is also obsessive about the prosperity of demonity and often treats his children like dirt. He speaks with a british accent. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Black Mark Curse : The Black Mark or Black Spot is a curse that can be given from Beelzubub himself to any human being that makes a pact with him. The Black Mark can cause plauges and diseases to spread just by touching another human. Beelzubub gave this curse to Krauss Beildusmitt in return he find Chet Drugis' soul from Purgatory and bring it back to the Middleworld. The deal was for him to create a second coming of the Black Death that will affect everyone except for his loved ones for Chet's soul. Teleportation : Beelzubub has the ability to break his body down to millions of flies where they fly to any desired place and reassemble to point B. It has been shown that Beelzubub can break his body down into flies and enter a person's mind and travel between dimensions. Released Form : Like any other Gehenna, Beelzubub can enter a state that is the concentration of all his seven tails. Beelzubub's hair becomes a part of his exoskeleton and his horns become much larger and his mouth splits into three parts. His body resembles that of a beetle or locust and his exoskeleton is blue. He has multiple sets of horns that act as weapons and fingers. He has multiple mouths with sharp teeth and multiple red eyes on his limbs that resemble incects. He also has two large wings that resemble his tail scythe when he is not in his released form. Tail : Beelzubub's tail is usually hidden. But when shown, it is shaped like a chain and is often disguised as a chain wallet. His tail like any other can separate from his body and change into a weapon. His tail in weapon form is a scythe that resembles one of his wings in his released state. Trivia *Beelzubub is one of the Gehenna. *Beelzubub's animal is the Locust. *Beelzubub's colour is blue to indigo. *Jason Gestalt made Beelzubub's sealed state "like a punk guy from england" which also added the fact that he speaks with a british accent. *Beelzubub has over 700 children with his eldest son Astaroth next in line to be a Gehenna. *Ironicly, Beelzubub is quite skinny and his ribs are visible despite how much he eats and him being the Gehenna of Gluttony. *Beelzubub's nickname is "Beel".